Mew Mew High
by Abbie8290
Summary: What if the Tokyo Mew Mew gang were never mews? And their aliens were just regular teenaged guys? What if they all went to the same high school? Who would like who, and who would trust who? You have to read to find out!  Total Mix up of Pairings!
1. Teen Destiny

Some of you might have already read some of this, if you follow Trapped, I posted it on my latest chapter. I just couldn't wait to get it up, so here ya go ^^

Chapter 1: Teen Destiny

Pai and Kisshu exited the locker room. Pai's purple locks were matted on his head from the sweat while Kisshu pulled his back into a pony tail.

"Some practice today, huh?" Kisshu spoke.

"Yeah," Pai said, rotating his arm, "I think I pulled something."

"Hey, man" Kisshu laughed, "Don't talk like that. Homecoming is just around the corner. We need that arm Mr. Quarterback."

"Yeah, yeah," Pai brushed off Kisshu's words.

They proceeded to double doors that led outside. They walked past a field where a group of cheerleaders were practicing.

"Would you look at that," Kisshu whispered, staring at the girls.

"Really, Kisshu?" Pai rolled his eyes.

"What?" Kisshu asked, "I'm a guy, they're girls. It's natural, man." He nudged Pai, "Now the real problem would be if I didn't notice them."

The cheerleaders were stretching and getting warmed up, waiting for their red-headed head cheerleader to give them orders.

"Hey, Ichigo," A cheerleader giggled, "Isn't that Pai?"

Ichigo turned around as a smirk went across her face. "Take over, Meimi." Ichigo gracefully got to her feet and ran over to the two football players.

"Hey, Pai," Ichigo greeted him with a flirtatious grin. Pai turned around.

"Oh, hey, Ichigo," Pai spoke.

"Hello, my fair maiden," Kisshu smirked. He took her hand. "What do we owe the pleasure of this fine appearance?"

Ichigo pulled her hand away. "Nice try, Kisshu."

Kisshu's smirk widened, "Fiesty, like a cat. I like that."

"Any who," Ichigo ignored him, "So Pai, what's up?"

"Nothing, just leaving practice."

"Think, we have a good shot for homecoming?" Ichigo asked, grinning.

"With our team, of course," Pai answered.

"Hmm. Well just remember, I'll be cheering for you, Pai," Ichigo took a step closer.

"Okay," Pai eyed her, strangely then began to walk off. Kisshu winked at Ichigo, before following.

"Dude, that's not even fair!" Kisshu whined, playfully.

"What?" Pai asked.

"Ichigo, the captain of the cheerleaders, is after you, and you don't even care," Kisshu pointed out, "Man, she's perfect you know."

"Then why don't you go after her?"

"It's obvious she wants you." Kisshu muttered.

"She's not my type," Pai stated flatly.

"Doesn't matter, Pai," Kisshu pointed out, "She's head cheerleader and you're quarterback. It's already destined to be."

!&&!

Meimi came up behind Ichigo. "Have a date to homecoming, yet?"

"Not yet," Ichigo smirked, watching Pai leave, "but don't worry. It'll happen."

"Maybe you should aim a little lower, like Kisshu?" Miemi suggested.

Ichigo looked at her horrified, "I'll stick with Pai, thanks. Besides, he'll win homecoming king and I'll be the queen of course. It's destiny."

"Ha, check out nerd girl," Meimi giggled.

Ichigo turned her attention to the slender girl leaving the school. She had a box of books in her arm. She walked towards the parking lot quickly with her green braided pigtails flying behind her. She tripped and her books went flying. She sighed before beginning to retrieve her books. Ichigo and Meimi laughed.

"Tell you what; the day I go out with Kisshu, she'll be with Pai."

!&&!

Ryou and Taruto leaned against the school building. Ryou was smoking a cigarette while Taruto sketched something on the wall.

"Are you going to Homecoming?" Taruto asked Ryou.

"Why are you asking me?" Ryou asked him. Taruto rolled his eyes.

"Forget it," he whispered.

"No, why? You want to go?"

"I would, if I didn't think it was so boring," Taruto replied, "besides, I don't want to take any of these girls."

"Hmm," Ryou thought, "I got an idea, to make this fun."

"What?"

"We should find two, really pathetic girls and take them to Homecoming as a gag."

"Really, Ryou?" Taruto asked.

"What?" Ryou asked, "It'll be funny. Unless you don't think you can do it."

"I can do it," Taruto spat.

"Okay, it's settled," Ryou nodded, "That's the plan."

!&&!

Kiechiro pulled his beat up car into the drive thru of the retro-themed café. A short blonde girl skated up to his window.

"What can I get you, Kiechiro?" She asked, a smile planted on her face at the sight of her regular.

"Just a burger today, Pudding," Kiechiro looked towards the passenger seat, "Want anything, Masaya?"

"I'm good," the tan dark-haired teen replied graciously.

"Okay, one burger coming up," Pudding repeated before doing a spin and skating off.

"She's sure energetic," Masaya noted.

"Oh, Pudding?" Kiechiro asked, "Yeah, she's always been like that." Kieichiro glanced out of his open window to catch a glimpse of a beautiful goddess as she skated by his car. "Who's that?" Kiechiro whispered straining his head to look behind him.

She had long legs and a model's figure. Her face was a masterpiece even though she had an "I don't care" expression on it. Her dark purple hair fell to her back and her eyes were sparkling jewels.

Masaya turned around in his own seat, "I've never seen her before." The mysterious figure skated by Kiechiro's window again. She looked back, their eyes met for a brief moment before she entered the café.

"Wow," Kiechiro whispered, "She's something."

"Who's something?" Pudding asked holding a bag up to his window. Kieichiro hadn't even noticed her return.

"That girl, who is she?" Kiechiro asked Pudding.

"Oh, that's Zakuro-san," Pudding answered grinning, "She's new in town." Pudding looked at his mesmerized face, "Oh and she'll be attending our school as of tomorrow."

"Really, now?" Kieichiro felt a small smile appear on his face.

"Oh boy," Masaya spoke up, "I know that face."

"What are you talking about?" Kieichiro asked, still grinning, "Thanks, Pudding." Kieichiro took the bag and put the car in reverse.

"Uh, aren't you going to pay?" Pudding asked tapping on the car.

"Oh, right," Kieichiro whispered, pulling out his wallet.

!&&!

"Sorry I'm late!" Lettuce huffed carrying a box of books into the library. She set them down on the table in front of Mint.

"Please tell me I don't have to study all of these," Mint asked staring at the box. Lettuce smiled.

"Of course," Lettuce replied, "That is, if you want to pass English."

"I don't want to pass," Mint shrugged, pushing the box aside, "Besides, I'm going to be a professional ballet dancer. Why do I need English?"

"Well," Lettuce started, pulling a book from the box, "If you're a professional, then you'll be international, meaning you'll travel to other countries, such as America, so you'll need to know English, correct?"

"Fine," Mint sighed, taking the book from her tutor, "But all of these?"

"No, not all," Lettuce answered, "I was just kidding. Only three of these books are yours."

"And the rest?"

"I'm going to read them," Lettuce answered. Mint stared at her. "You know," Lettuce went on, "for fun?"

"No one reads for fun anymore, Lettuce," Mint groaned leaning back in her chair. She elegantly crossed her legs and began lifting through the pages.

Lettuce looked her over. She was petite, but beautiful and graceful. Even while reading a book she looked charming. Her dark hair was in tightly made buns that sat on her head and she wore a dark navy dress with a red bow on the front. They had become somewhat friends, but that was only because she was recommended to be Mint's tutor. Any other circumstances and they would most likely have not exchanged two words to each other.

They were complete opposites. She was graceful and elegant, while Lettuce saw herself as clumsy and accident prone. She was pretty, and Lettuce, she didn't know what she was. She was a nerd; she knew that and the cheerleading squad would never let her forget it.

Lettuce sighed to herself and went to grab a book from her box. _Romeo and Juliet,_ she read to herself. It was on of her favorites.

LOL! So? I tried to show everyone here so you all could see, where exactly the people are and who they associate with. I have a lot of ideas for this story, so I hope you all stick with me through it!


	2. New Beginnings

Hey ppl, I'm back! I know it's been awhile, but Summer is here! Which means more writing! WOOHHOO! Well here's chapter 2, but before we begin I'm just going to show ya'll, the characters' grade level.

Pai-Senior

Kisshu-Senior

Taruto- Sophomore

Ichigo-Junior

Lettuce-Junior

Mint-Junior

Zakuro-Senior

Pudding-Sophomore

Kiechiro- Senior

Ryou- Junior

Masaya-Junior

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Kiechiro and Masaya walked through the double doors, down the hall of the lively school. Masaya glanced at his friend and saw his eyes move back and forth, scanning the halls. Masaya smirked and rolled his eyes.

"You're making it so obvious you know," Masaya teased.

"What?" Kiechiro asked.

"You're looking for that Zakuro girl," Masaya stated.

"What?" Kiechiro smiled, "That's not completely true!"

"So you don't like her?" Masaya asked as he glanced behind Kiechiro, a smile forming on his face.

"No I don't," Kiechiro declared, confidently.

"Excuse me?"

Kiechiro turned to see Zakuro standing there looking at a sheet of paper. She looked up at Kiechiro, and he was completely mesmerized.

"Could you show me where 306D is?" Zakuro asked him, looking back down at the paper.

"It's uh," Kiechiro choked on his own words, "Uh...306B?"

"No, 306B," Zakuro corrected him, staring at him weirdly, "If you don't know…"

"No! I know its on the second floor in the next building," Kiechiro quickly spat out.

"Don't you mean third floor in this building?" Masaya corrected him.

"Yes! Uh, that's what I meant," Kiechiro looked away.

"Are you trying to get me lost on purpose or something?" Zakuro asked him, coldly.

"No, I'm not!" Kiechiro quickly stated.

"Whatever," Zakuro folded her paper and walked away. Kiechiro stood there, stunned, as he watched Zakuro march away from him her beautiful hair waving behind her.

"Ugh!" Kiechiro said, hitting himself, "Stupid."

"So, you don't like her?" Masaya asked, joking nudging him.

"Even if I did," Kiechiro started, still staring, "I don't think she likes me that much, now."

!&&!

"Ryou, we've been at this for awhile," Taruto complained, "Can we stop now?"

Ryou looked down at his partner, "Why, none of these girls good enough for you?"

"Exactly," Taruto answered.

"That's the point, Taruto," Ryou rolled his eyes, "We're looking for the lame ones," Ryou looked back up just in time to see a slender, green haired girl drop a load of books she was carrying.

A smirk formed across Ryou's face as a group of girls standing near the little nerd laughed and snickered. The girl pushed her glasses further up her nose and quickly knelt down to pick up her books. "Bingo." He whispered.

!&&!

"Hurry up," One of the girls snapped, "You're blocking the hall."

Lettuce felt her cheeks growing red with embarrassment. She tried to scoop up all her books only to drop a couple in the process.

"Who reads that many books anyways," Another one joined in.

"I sure hope nerd isn't contagious!"

"Okay girls. That's enough," Mint stood there, annoyed with her arms crossed, eyeing the small group of girls.

"What's she to you, Mint?" The head girl asked.

Lettuce looked up at Mint. She didn't know how she was going to answer the question. Sure, they had become friends over the course of their tutoring sessions, but their friendship had never been public. They were in two completely different social statuses.

Mint rolled her eyes, "Get over yourself, Claudia, and leave Lettuce alone!"

"Hmph," Claudia crossed her arms, "Let's go girl," she called, turning to leave. The other girls crossed their arms and followed Claudia down the hall.

Mint reached down and picked up the remaining books. Lettuce stood and Mint handed her the books.

"Really, Lettuce, you should get a bigger backpack or something," She said with a smile.

"Thanks, Mint," Lettuce bowed, "But you didn't have to do that." Lettuce looked away.

"C'mon Lettuce," Mint looked her up and down, "We're friends aren't we?"

"Yeah, but…"

"I hope you don't think I'm that shallow, Lettuce," Mint eyed her, "Those girls were out of line, and I'm not going to sit back and watch it happen."

"Thanks, Mint," Lettuce whispered, graciously smiling.

!&&!

The lunch bell rang and students swarmed the halls. Zakuro sighed as she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked into the hall. She looked back down at her schedule, and rolled her eyes. She had been tired of asking people all day where she needed to go. It annoyed her, for some reason to have to be dependent on others. She spotted a pretty nice looking girl walking down the hall holding a book, her braided pigtails bouncing behind her.

"Excuse me," Zakuro called to her. The girl slowly looked behind her, as if she wasn't sure Zakuro was talking to her. Zakuro walked up to her, "Can you show me where the cafeteria is?"

"Sure," she answered, with a small smile, and a light blush on her cheeks, "I'm on my way there. I'm Lettuce by the way."

"Zakuro," Zakuro responded.

Lettuce started down the hall and Zakuro followed. They turned the hall in time to see a trio of cheerleaders walking the opposite direction. The red-headed one studied the duo and smirked. As she walked past them, her shoulder knocked into Lettuce, causing her to drop the book that she was carrying.

"You should watch where you're going, nerd girl," Meimi called behind her.

"Just can't keep anything in your hands today, huh?" Claudia added with a smug look.

Lettuce sighed and reached down to pick up her book when Zakuro stopped her.

"Wait, Lettuce," She said taking a step towards the cheerleaders, "Aren't you going to say excuse me?"

"Zakuro," Lettuce tried to stop her.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo stopped and turned around.

"It's the least you could do," Zakuro continued, "If you're not going to pick up the book you made her drop."

"I'm sure that book would've ended up on the floor someway," Claudia said innocently.

"Yeah, everyone knows Lettuce can't keep a thing in her hand for more than five seconds," Ichigo added with a smirk, her eyes shifting to Lettuce.

"Maybe it's because girls like you, are always bumping into her," Zakuro offered.

"Please," Ichigo waved dismissively, "I barely grazed her."

"Well," Zakuro crossed her arms and smirked, "It might have been all the _extra_ weight then."

"Excuse me?" Ichigo narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah," Zakuro nodded, "to you it might have been just a graze, but I'm sure it felt like a full on shove to Lettuce. But I'm sure its not your fault. You probably don't _realize_ your own strength."

"Are you insinuating that I'm fat?" Ichigo growled.

"Take it how you want it," Zakuro shrugged.

"Come on, girls!" Ichigo called, stomping down the hall. The girls followed.

"You okay?" Zakuro asked Lettuce. Lettuce reached down and picked up her book. She looked up at Zakuro, tears forming in her eyes, which shocked Zakuro. "Why…why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry," Lettuce rubbed her eyes, with her arm, "It's just that this was the second time today someone had to come to my rescue, and it's only lunch time. I guess, I just wish…"

"That they would leave you alone?" Zakuro asked.

"Sort of," Lettuce sighed.

"Don't worry about those girls," Zakuro told her, "They just need someone to knock them off their pedestal."

"I guess," Lettuce whispered, "But let's go, we're missing lunch."

!&&!

"I'm telling you, Taruto," Ryou told him across the table, "That girl in the hall is perfect,"

"You sure about that?" Taruto asked before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah, she's practically the laughing stock of the school," Ryou noted, "Everyone will know something's up when I bring her to homecoming," Ryou grinned.

"I wouldn't say laughing stock, but Glasses is kind of lame," Taruto agreed.

"Now, we just have to find someone for you," Ryou scanned the lunchroom.

"Ryou, I can pick my own date," Taruto sat up and took a look himself. His eyes glanced to the entrance where a girl with short blonde hair walked into the lunchroom. She held a baton and spun it while she walked to a table.

"Are you looking at that band geek?" Ryou inquired.

"She's not in band," Taruto said, turning around.

"Yeah, she's a flag girl, but she's in the same pack as those band geeks."

"How you figure?" Taruto asked.

"Well, she marches with them, so I guess she's the same," Ryou answered, "Anyways is she your girl?"

Taruto looked back at the giggling blonde, "Yeah, she's my girl."

!&&!

"I'm telling you guys," Kisshu announced, "In second period, Ichigo was totally checking me out," Kisshu gave a smug smile.

"Seriously?" Jason asked, "Sure she wasn't just staring at that thing on your face? Oh wait, that is your face!"

The table of jocks burst into a roar of laughter.

"Ha ha, very funny," Kisshu rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Kish, lighten up," Pai took a swig of his milk.

"But, seriously, how am I going to get Ichigo in time for homecoming?"

"Kish, Ichigo isn't even that great," Pai replied.

"Are you crazy? She's a goddess," Kishhu objected, "She's perfect. Her eyes, her hair, her voice, her lips…" Kisshu trailed off.

"Uh, Kisshu?" Paik nudged him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, but anyways, I just wish she would notice me and not…" Kisshu glanced at Pai before finishing his sentence, "you know, other guys."

"Kisshu," Pai started,

"Pai Yamamoto, please report to the office," The intercom blared over the lunchroom. Pai raised an eyebrow before getting up from the table.

"Catch you later, Pai," Kisshu mumbled. Pai nodded and walked towards the door as everyone in the lunchroom watched. Just as he reached the door, a green haired girl, followed by a purple haired girl walked through the door.

"Excuse me," Pai said not even paying them a second glance.

!&&!

Lettuce stared as Pai walked out the door past her and Zakuro. Zakuro smirked.

"You like him or something?" She asked.

"What?" Lettuce responded, weakly, continuing into the lunch line, "No, he's just nice looking is all."

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"He'd never notice a girl like me," Lettuce sighed, grabbing a tray of food.

"Well I never knew a jock to be, two dimensional," Zakuro noted, "You want a guy who you can talk to, and you know listen."

"Nice description," Lettuce joked.

"You know, what I mean," Zakuro smiled, something she didn't usually do.

"Come on," Lettuce changed the subject while leaving the line. Zakuro followed. "Let's find Mint, I think you'll like her." Lettuce scanned through the lunch room, trying to get the image of Pai out of her mind.

!&&!

"Coach, this isn't even fair!" Pai called, "Me and the team has been working really hard, you can't take me out of the homecoming game!"

"Come on, Principal Tanaka," Coach Itou pleaded, "There's got to be something we can do."

"He has a D in English Literature," Tanaka repeated, "The only way he can play is if he can pull his grade up to a B before homecoming. That's in two weeks!"

"He's a smart boy, Tanaka," Coach stated, "He has straight A's in everything else!"

"I can do it!" Pai promised.

"I'd like to see it, Mr. Yamamoto, not hear it," Tanaka said sternly. "Okay, if he can pull up his grades, before homecoming, he can participate in the game. It's not impossible, but if I was you, Itou, I'd start training another player for the position."

"Yes, sir."

"And you, Mr. Yamamoto," Tanaka continued, "You're going to need a tutor."

Whew! Sawwie it took so long to get up, but the last few months of school are always the busiest! But it's up, and hopefully updates wont take this long cuz no more school! WOO! Also I apologize for some of the OOC-ness but I needed them that way. Also I know I know, Pai's like one of the smartest ppl in the world! But if you think about it his intelligence lies in subjects like technology, and Math, and Science. If he has a weakness, then I bet it's Literature and Artsy stuff like that! lol Well, till next time!


	3. Dodging Shakespeare

Hello! Long time no write, huh? You've all probably forgotten all about me. Well, I'm about to finish this story. Or try to, It may take awhile, but y'all have stuck with me through harder times so here we go.

Chapter 3: Dodging Shakespeare

"I don't think we're going to make it," Masaya mumbled to Keichiro. It was 4th period, P.E, which meant only one thing: dodge ball. "Why does our team always lose?"

"Because," Keichiro replied, with a quick duck, "The other team is made of the jocks and cheerleaders, while our team is, well, everybody else."

Masaya jumped to the right just missing a really fast ball. Kiechiro stepped in and caught the ball, and in a quick movement threw the ball back, hitting a cheerleader in the leg. Their team cheered.

"No fair," Meimi whined before taking a seat on the bench.

"Nice throw," Masaya looked over to Keichiro, but something else caught his eye. He saw Mint, the only girl left on his team so she seemed like an easy target, but she dodged each ball with agility and grace, not even bothering to attempt to catch it. She just swiftly moved her body back and forth. It was almost as if she was dancing, and this wasn't even a game, but a stage.

Masaya was so mesmerized that it wasn't until a ball collided with his chest that he snapped back into reality and hit the floor with a thud. Mint turned to look at him, and their eyes met briefly, before another ball was thrown and hit Mint straight in the face. She fell over on her knees and quickly grabbed her face in her hand. Masaya looked up to see a bunch of jocks snickering while the cheerleaders giggled.

"Hey," Masaya yelled, jumping to his feet, "You know head shots are illegal!"

"It was an accident," One of the guys scoffed.

"She should've been paying more attention," Claudia shrugged, "Now can you two losers get off the court so we can finish this game."

"Just let it go," Mint whispered as she walked passed Masaya, and sat in the bleachers. Masaya followed and sat next to her. Mint glanced over at him and discreetly rolled her eyes.

"You sure you're okay?" Masaya asked, "Your cheek is all red."

"It's fine," Mint lightly touched her face, "Claudia was just getting back at me for the other day."

"I see," Masaya lied.

"Yeah, she's really petty like that, her, Ichigo, and that whole crew. They really get on my nerves. I want to knock them all off their little pedestal!" Mint narrowed her eyes.

"Uh-huh," Masaya nodded, not really knowing what to say.

Mint looked over at him. "Well, I shouldn't be explaining all this to you I guess. Sorry, if I'm boring you."

"No!" Masaya objected, wanting to continue having Mint talk to him. "You're not boring me at all."

Mint raised an eyebrow at Masaya and he smiled nervously, fidgeting with his hands.

"Are you okay?" Mint asked slowly.

Masaya looked down at his hands, and cursed his nervous habit. He squished his hands together to prevent further twitching, but it only made him look silly and even more awkward as both his hands intertwined into a deformed fist. Mint gave him a strange look before shifting over on the bench to scoot away from Masaya. He noticed and realized howridiculous he looked. He released his hands and opened his mouth to explain, but before he could even utter a syllable, a whistle blared through the room, causing every ear within a 3 mile radius to cringe.

"Let's go, hit the locker rooms, people!" The coach boomed, blowing the whistle once more.

Mint jumped from her seat and scurried away from Masaya towards the girl's locker room. Masaya stood and watched Mint flee from him. He didn't realize he was staring until she glanced back before walking through the doorway, and their eyes locked for a moment. He quickly looked away, blushing a tad before he smacked himself in the head. He didn't see Mint giggle at this before disappearing with the other girls.

Kiechiro slowly walked up behind Masaya, sucking his teeth, tsking at Masaya profusely.

"It's different when the shoe is on the other foot, isn't it?" Kiechiro teased.

"She probably thinks I'm some weirdo stalker," Masaya sighed, sadly, continually smacking his head.

Kiechiro smirked before placing a hand on Masaya's shoulder. He guided him towards the boy's locker room. "I used to be young like you once," Kiechiro started, "embarrassing myself in front of girls."

"That happened this morning," Masaya pointed out, rolling his eyes.

Kiechiro shrugged and they continued their journey to the locker room in silence..

!&&!

The last bell of the day echoed throughout the halls and a split-second later it was filled with teenagers frantic to get home, or just away from the school in general.

Lettuce pushed through the crowd of rowdiness towards her locker. She finally prevailed and began entering the combination when she felt a shadow over her. She looked up to see Zakuro standing beside her, adjusting her bookbag.

"Hi, Zakuro," Lettuce greeted her with a smile. She clicked her locker open and began loading books into her own backpack. "Did you enjoy your first day?"

Zakuro shrugged, "It was okay." She said, "Can't complain I suppose. You go to one school, you've been to them all."

Zakuro looked down and saw that Lettuce was still stuffing books into her bag.

"That's a lot of books there, Lettuce," she noted.

"Oh, well I'm going to return most of them today to the library on the way home," Lettuce whispered, feeling a bit ashamed. Usually when someone saw her with all her books, insults were not far behind.

"Any one you recommend?" Zakuro asked casually, twisting her purple locks.

Lettuce looked up at Zakuro, her eyes lit up. She half-expected Zakuro to crack some kind of joke, even a small one, even Mint did those occasionally not meaning any harm by it.

"Yeah," she finally answered, reaching into her bag. She excitedly shoved a book towards Zakuro.

"Othello?" Zakuro read the title aloud, "You read Shakespeare for fun?"

"Sometimes," Lettuce blushed, "but it's really good! It's about this General who falls in love with a beautiful girl and they're engaged to be married, and he thinks she's perfect, but his friend and assistant is jealous of him, and convinces Othello that his true love is cheating on him with another soldier, and he begins to go mad believing it's true until he finally kills her because of her lack of purity!" Lettuce breathed. She chuckled, "I guess I just ruined the ending huh?"

Zakuro took the book, "Sounds like my kind of book."

Lettuce grinned, closing her locker. The girls began down the hall.

"Midoriwaka-san!" A voice shouted from down the hall. Lettuce turned to see her Literature Professor running down the hall.

"Mr. Yuno?" Lettuce responded, confused, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes," he huffed, trying to catch his breath. When he composed himself he continued.  
"Lettuce, I need you to tutor a student."

"But, I'm already tutoring Mint this semester," Lettuce replied.

"I know, I know," Mr. Yuno stated, "and usually I would not ask you to tutor two students at once, but this is a special circumstance. It's a football player. He's a senior and if he doesn't pull up his Literature grade in two weeks or he can't play during homecoming."

"A senior?" Lettuce repeated, "But I'm only a junior."

"You're in advanced English, Lettuce," Yuno replied, "You're more than qualified to tutor him. You're the best tutor we have. If anyone can help him, it's you. Please, we need him to play if we want to beat West Valley High this year!"

"Don't they train players as replacements for this kind of thing?" Zakuro scoffed. "It's not that big of a deal."

"You're new here, Miss, so I'll ignore that," Yuno mumbled, "Pai is one of the best quarterbacks we have, he's almost irreplaceable!"

"Pai?" Lettuce repeated. She felt a blush creep onto her pale cheeks.

"It's not fair of you to put so much pressure on Lettuce," Zakuro intervened, "Football is only a –"

"I'll do it!" Lettuce said suddenly. Zakuro eyed her. "The team has worked very hard this year. If me helping Pai will help us win, then I would like to tutor him."

"Thank you, Lettuce!" Mr. Yuno cheered, "I'll tell the coach and Pai. You start tomorrow." Mr. Yuno dashed back down the hall.

Zakuro continued to eye Lettuce.

"Don't look at me like that," Lettuce bent her head.

"I'm not going to say anything," Zakuro shrugged, "but I'm sure you've read enough Shakespeare to know how things like this usually end." Zakuro replied, continuing down the hall.

Lettuce stood still and pondered for a moment.

"What did I get myself into?" She whispered, shaking her head.

I know it's not much, but it's a start to a return! I started this story, and I can't believe I left it unfinished for almost a year. I let work pretty much take over my life, but I'm gonna do my best now to update. So i know its mostly filler, but I found this chapter, half of it written and its kinda hard to pick up something after leaving it for so long! But I'll do my best to make it better than before!


End file.
